


Presents

by thecalimack



Series: An Avengers Christmas [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holy crap this finished late, M/M, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecalimack/pseuds/thecalimack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to think of the perfect gift for Steve and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

Bucky, as the Winter Soldier, was good at espionage. He was good at spy work, slinking without letting anyone notice. It was easy with strangers but much more of a challenge with friends and lovers.

"That'll be ten-twenty-five," the cashier reported. Bucky slammed twelve dollars on the counter and stalked off, pushing through the late Christmas shopping crowd to get to the gift wrapping section. Yes, he was a man on a mission.

He was getting his boyfriends Christmas presents.

 

Pulling in favors was easy when you had leverage. Natasha and Phil owed him for those few card games he won. Now it was all a matter of not getting caught. But a small nagging part of him reminded him that trusting Natasha and Phil outside of a situation was as good as digging your own grave.

Well, it was too late now. He only hoped that Tony and Steve would stay predictable and not leave the tower. Tony would order in something to be delivered. Steve would handmake a present, showing his undying enthusiasm to this polyamorous love they shared.

Unbeknownst to them, Bucky had his own ideas. The perfect gift, equal amounts gag and endearment. All him.

He believed it would be worth it. He had to.

 

He found a perfect gift for Tony. The Captain America nutcracker used its shield to crack open walnuts against its abs. He knew Tony would love it; the guy was known for crass humor and pop culture references if not for being obnoxious-on-purpose.

Steve's gift was a little harder. He wasn't sure if he should go for touching or embarrassing. To pull that off, he'd need to make something, but he wasn't really good at that.

He needed to get him something undoubtedly Bucky but totally for Steve. But what?

 

The crescendo rose high as Steve let the music drag him through the tempo, hands a blur as he worked on the art, nimble fingers delicately guiding the pastel and colors with soft, gentle strokes. The detail, the clarity, it all called to him, to give his all.

When the final note hit, he heaved a sigh and set aside the pastel in his hand and raised his work up to the light. One of his finer ones yet.

The pastel art was of Bucky, staring out over the railing, profile lit with the New York skyline as the background. Steve had to rely on memory alone for that, and it was difficult to call upon the image so vividly. But he was more than satisfied with his work.

Now it was Tony's turn.

And speaking of the mechanical genius, Tony sat in his workshop building Bucky's new arm while he tried to decide whether Captain America underwear would be a good extra gift to Bucky or a Captain America mousepad that emphasized Steve's fine derriere.

No, the Captain America underwear would be most likely used.

He placed the order with FRIDAY's help and ran his thoughts for what he could get Steve this year. Color pastels with almost every shade known to man might work, but he honestly wanted more punch into it. More personality.

Tony's brain popped an idea like a toaster popped out Poptarts.

He was definitely gonna pull an all-nighter for this. This was gonna be a cake-walk.

 

Bucky almost picked up a blank canvas and easel for Steve when he remembered that Steve wasn't so much a painter despite the man's artistic prowess. He backpedalled when he saw a book that was, well, full of artistic, artful shots of the male form. Grinning, he nabbed the book, two ideas in mind.

 

Steve's head jerked up when he heard FRIDAY call for him. "Captain Rogers, your package has arrived."

Steve made a dash for the delivery before anyone could notice. "No one's noticed the order, right?" he asked nervously.

"By your protocol, I've managed to keep Boss from spying on your present," FRIDAY supplied. "Despite his best efforts to threaten me."

Steve flushed and breathed a sigh of relief. This present was not for polite company. "Thank you, FRIDAY."

 

The Avengers had the tower armed to the teeth with decorations, with a giant bow adorning the tower and a Christmas tree haphazardly shoved into the common floor with massive amounts of tinsel, Christmas lights, socks, and candy canes. Clint tried to convince Phil to kiss him while Natasha held up a mistletoe between them. Sam was playing cards with Vision and Wanda, losing miserably. Wade and Peter were playing a fighting game on the entertainment system, stooping as low as trash talking. Thor, Jane, and Darcy were teaching Loki the wonders of Christmas cheer through carols and hot cocoa.

Steve loved his family.

Tony was finishing up his present, FRIDAY reported, while Bucky was on his way back from having his gifts wrapped. Steve and Bruce were mostly on kitchen duty, because having too many superpowered klutzes in the kitchen often spelled disaster. And against Tony's insistance, they were going to have a homemade feast, even if it killed Steve.

He'd rather not jynx it, though.

FRIDAY buzzed with te announcement of Bucky's arrival just as the man in question stepped out of the elevator. He had two paper bags in one hand, each with a wrapped box inside. Steve pretended to not notice as he was steered around by Bruce. Bucky packed the presents under the tree and tore a piece of popcorn from its string. He sauntered over to the kitchen and pecked Steve's cheek. "Where's Stark?"

"Finalizing his present, Sergeant," FRIDAY answered. "ETA thirty minutes, frustration of gift wrapping included."

Bucky swore the computer program was rather sassy. "You okay there, FRIDAY?"

"He's ignoring my advice on watching tutorial videos on wrapping gifts," she answered dryly. "I must advise you all from disturbing him unless you want his mood sour all evening."

"We'll give him forty-five minutes," Steve promised her. He set his eyes on Bucky and shoved a bowl of potatoes his way. "Peel and mash these, will you, Buck?"

Bucky took to preparing the potatoes while Steve and Bruce worked on the chicken and the salad and whatever else they had in mind. He was dutifully peeling potatoes when Natasha joined him, her own knife in hand. "You're not known for being altruistic, Natasha."

Natasha shot him a look before skilfully peeling potatoes. Bucky had one grotesque momen of imaginin what she practiced with. It wasn't beyond their line of work back then, but still.

"Something you wanted to tell me?"

Natasha gave him a small smile as she whispered, "Your presents were cute." Bucky tried hard not to tense. "They are. They'll love it, don't worry."

"Who else have you been stalking for their Christmas shopping?"

"Steve ordered an extra present for you boys online, and asked FRIDAY to keep it quiet."

Bucky cocked an eyebrow at her. "But you know what it is?"

"Peeked at his search history when I borrowed his tablet. Too easy."

Steve slammed a bowl of coleslaw down on the table. "That's because I know you won't spoil the surprise for them and that resisting is almost encouraging for you." Natasha gave him a quizzical look and continued swiftly peelin potatoes with Bucky. Buck just grinned up at him, curious and excited for his presents and for a moment he looked like a kid again. Steve's heart swelled with joy and he offered a kiss to his forehead before giving all his attention to the precious turkey stuffing.

True to FRIDAY's estimates, Tony came in with two enormous boxes wrapped in newspapers once the thirty-minute mark hit. Steve was amused as the tired Tony made his gifts the highlight of the tree by shoving the other gifts further back and meticulously arranging it. Tony whipped out his StarkPhone and took a picture, then promptly alerted everyone to enjoy a selfie with him. It was a miracle everyone fit in the shot. He trudged into the kitchen and munched on a pre-made sandwich before dozing off on the couch, the game Peter and Wade were in the middle of turned down low for his benefit. They'd wake him when dinner was ready.

 

Dinner was ultimately finished at eight in the evening, which meant they had four hours of just eating and mingling before everyone gathered to say grace and open presents. Steve expected the noise but not the peace that came with it. Everyone had settled to make the living room the general dining room for the night. 

The hour of twelve was at hand when Thor beamed, "My firends, now I can truly bid you a Merry Christmas!" The voice practically echoed off the walls. "Now we can partake of the opening of mutual gifts!"

Loki, trying to look bored but smiling mischievously, pulled out the presents and handed them around with his magic. Everyone had gathered in a circle by then and at a go-signal from Steve tore into the gifts.

Bucky was holding up a pair of Star-spangled underwear that had everyone laughing, and a new arm with synthetic skin that was apparently equipped with a mini-chainsaw. Steve stared at Tony in mild horror. Bucky and Tony grinned at each other, thick as thieves. Bucky leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. "You think up the best ideas, babe."

Bucky then opened the gift that held a framed sketch of Bucky looking over New York City, the details almost perfect. Glassy-eyed, he stared at Steve and smiled. "Steve... It looks beautiful."

"You look beautiful," Steve whispered back, earning colorful reactions from the room at large. Tony was watching them with affection as they shared their own sweet kiss.

But now it was his turn. Tony opened his gifts with gusto and cackled as he got the Captain America nutcracker, and at Steve's outraged look, he was sure it was Bucky's. Steve wouldn't be caught being so narcissistic. Steve's gift to Tony was a sketch of him looking bleary-eyed his way, the art emphasized by the pastel. It was breath-takingly gorgeous. He gave his boyfriends sloppy, hungry kisses, promising whipped cream for sexy time.

Steve eyed his wrapped gifts cautiously, anxious about the presents. He neatly tore into a large box-shaped gift and curiously held up a vintage radio. Well, vintage to Tony. The thing made Steve reminisce of days of his childhood when he and his mom, or he and Bucky, would listen to the stations. Tony had taken the liberty of installing a panel where Steve could use the internet, and it was wired to AI so FRIDAY could play whatever he wanted through it. And it still picked up radio waves. Gleefully, he set the box aside and opened the next gift. It was an envelope and when he pulled out the slip of paper, it read: one modelling pass. He looked to his boyfriends and held up the paper. Surprise, surprise, Bucky grinned a him, signifying it was his. "Don't I draw you enough, Buck?"

"That's a pass for an afternoon session with me," he declared. "Any way you want me. You can draw me like one of your French girls."

Steve laughed and tucked the pass away. "Oh, I'll have fun with that."

Loki offered a wry grin. "I thought we all agreed on non-sexual gifts for when we gather around."

"I believe it was open to interpretation," Vision intoned, casting a glance over at the other Avengers. Steve followed his gaze in time to watch Clint tackle Phil to the ground (who let him) and smother him in a heated kiss. Natasha was holding up a curious retractable knife while Bruce held up, with a horrified look on his face, a kitten. Thor was trying his best to lean over and croon to the little creature while Jane and Darcy recorded the whole fiasco. Vision shook his head at their antics. Wade and Peter were looking over two decks of trading cards with the Avengers on them, debating the merits of each card. "We are a most bizarre group. Is this really what family feels like?"

Tony's eyes danced with mirth as he gazed at them. "Probably just us, buddy." He stood up and slapped his hands on Bucky and Steve's shoulders. "So Steve, shall we open your other present?"

Steve flushed red just as he glared up at ceiling. "FRIDAY, you snitch!"

"I swear, Captain Rogers, this was all on boss!" The AI answered back. "I can omit mentions but he can check the hard data."

Toy was cackling as he ushered his boyfriends to the elevator. "Doesn't matter. I bet Barnes already knows what it is."

"I have a vague idea," Bucky whispered, waggling eyebrows at a disgruntled Steve. "I'm pretty excited, babe."

Steve chortled and leaned on Bucky's side, pulling Tony taut against them. "I hate you both."

"I smell lies," Tony sang, brushing a kiss on Steve's jaw. "You love us, you big dope."

Steve did, and from night to sunrise, he showed them how much.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff but wound up a little mentally constipated.


End file.
